creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Prophet
One Friday night, my small church, which had less than 70 in attendance on an average night, was hosting a revival. I agreed to go, after my parents spoke of paranormal activity going on. They said to me that one night, a man was lifted off the ground and thrown against the wall, where he vomited all over the place. I love paranormal stories and I have had many paranormal experiences, so I decided to check it out. They explained to me that the night they went, a small man, probably 135lbs, tossed around two bigger (245ish) men that were trying to restrain him. I was getting interested quickly. Once in the building, my parents sat away from me because the seats were full beside me. I sat next to two different men, they seemed a bit off to me. One was extremely perverted, in fact, he was flirting and hitting on girls that were no older than I (I was fifteen, the men were around twenty-four to twenty-seven). One of the men had a shaved head and a small black goatee. His facial features were those of an average male. The other man had the same facial features with slightly less wrinkles, shaggy brown hair and slight face fuzz. These men clapped and whistled at the young girls louder than anything I'd ever heard. I realised that they had an evil spirit of sorts controlling them and quickly moved. I sat beside my parents and told them about my experience. They brushed it off as nothing and continued through service. I go to a Pentecostal church, so when we worship with music, we can get pretty loud. Those two guys in the back were much louder, clapping, shouting, and the occasional "PRAISE JESUS!" followed by laughter. I knew they were not average Christians, or Christians at all. Think of it as two people going to a football game, cheering loud the entire game just to get on people's nerves. The service started after worship, that is when things began getting normal, for a while. A small while later, the pastor at this revival, who was a Prophet, started to notice the strange activity as well. She called the shaggy-haired one to the front, she started to pray with this man. As she prayed aloud, he began to get angry and grumble and growl. These were no animal-related growls, they seemed to come straight from Hell. Her name is Teresa, I will begin to reference her by that. Teresa pulled out a small bottle of anointed (prayed over; blessed) oil and began to make a box around the boy with a dab of oil on her index finger. He began to scream and vomit violently, everywhere, it was inhuman. Teresa began speaking almost violently back at him in tongues (Speaking in tongues is the act of God speaking through a human, usually in a language they do not know). He tried to fight it but he couldn't, Teresa forced him to drink water tainted with anointed oil, which he repetitively spit on the floor. She made him shout "Jesus is my lord" whenever he did such things. He would usually chant back "Satan is my lord," or, "Lucifer is my savior". After twenty minutes of struggle, the vomiting stopped and the man rose, a joyful look on his face, screaming "JESUS IS MY TRUE SAVIOR! JESUS!" as he jumped and sweated. He ran back to his friend at the back of the room and began hugging him, crying, not even aware his pants were falling down at a slow rate. Just as soon as everything was happy, the split-second when everything was calm, Teresa shouted "Get away from him, now!" The bald guy quickly smirked as they brought the two to the front, the smile on the shaggy-haired one's face, gone. The smile left nothing but sadness and emptiness, surely depression. The guy with the shaved head laughed as though he just committed murder. Teresa said in a loud booming voice "In your freshness of spirit, you have hugged the source of filth! He has transferred another group of demons into you! Get back over here before he continues!" The shaggy-haired man resisted but eventually gave in to the prophet's request and began to vomit again. For what seemed like ages, the shaggy-haired man repeated his earlier process, this time taking even longer. While all the was happening, Teresa's husband was speaking in tongues to the bald male. The man reacted by growling a growl that was louder than his earlier clapping. That moment, the voice of God himself erupted out of Teresa's husbands throat "YOU WILL NOT GROWL AT ME AND YOU WILL OBEY!" this did not phase the bald guy, other than causing him to halt his growling. He just stood there, emotionless, like an empty soul. Teresa finished with the other, shaggy man and began to help out. She said across the building "Every woman and girl exit the building, this demon, Legion, is a demon of sexual perversion. Every woman makes him stronger, please clear out." With that, she, and the rest of the women exited. It was only the boys and the men, Teresa's husband, we'll call him Joe, told everyone unsure of their faith should leave too. Some walked out, me, being big in spirituality and faith, stayed in the room and began praying like everyone else. The man stopped being violent after a few minutes and just stood there. He looked lost, sick, depressed, he looked many things. His eyes would occasionally look into mine, this was no average glance or stare. It was as if I was looking in the face of evil itself. They tried to give him anointed water, but he would spit it up. As Joe and many other men prayed loudly at the man, he would continue to stand, motionless. It seemed as if he cared about everything and nothing at the same time. As the clock reached 1 A.M. we began to start letting it go. Soon, we just sent him off, one strong evil spirit left inside him. Joe turned to us and said, "We cannot get the strong one out, luckily, weak Demons were in the other boy. The problem is that, he doesn't want to let them go, so we cannot willingly take a Demon out if he do not want it to go." After the six-going-on-seven hour experience came to a close, I walked into the fellowship hall (where the women were) and I began to speak with Sister Teresa. I asked her straight, "Why could I tell there was something wrong with those men, why are you and I the only ones that saw the Demons?" Her eyes began to widen and she responded, almost giggling, "Because, we were the only prophets in the room." Category:Demon/Devil